Question: A yellow pair of shoes costs $$63$, and a gold pair of gloves costs $$9$. The yellow pair of shoes costs how many times as much as the gold pair of gloves costs?
Answer: The cost of the yellow pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the gold pair of gloves, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$63 \div $9$ $$63 \div $9 = 7$ The yellow pair of shoes costs $7$ times as much as the gold pair of gloves costs.